His Little Girl
by SeverusSnapeForever
Summary: When Severus Snape puts Raven in a compromising situation, how will she pull through the teasing, torment and outright sucky environment that Hogwarts has become? WARNING INCEST RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ADULT AND MINOR! Forget real events of OotP


HIS LITTLE GIRL

_A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, but Raven and the storyline are mine! And please do not leave reviews bashing my choice of romance type, if don't like incest then don't read this…._

**Prologue**

His deep, tunnel like eyes seemed to bore into her as they locked with her bright green eyes. In both sets of eyes burned a heated passion, not born of lust, but of love. His demanding lips devoured hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Heat pooled in her belly as his tongue ravaged her mouth.

Their sweaty bodies were tangled in a passionate embrace as he tasted every bit of her sweet, delicate body.

She was his. There was no doubting or denying it. Both of them would likely be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out, but right now they didn't care a bit. All they knew was that they were deeply, passionately, and irrevocably in love. No one could stop them....

**Chapter One**

The newly appointed Slytherin prefect strode casually through the dungeon corridor. She probably should have helped Draco Malfoy, the other new prefect, with the first years, but right now she lacked the patience to put up with a bunch of snot-nosed eleven year-olds.

As if the universe had read her mind, a couple of first years timidly approached her.

"Could you tell us where our common room is?" the smaller of the two boys asked.

"What's your house?" the exasperated prefect asked.

"G-gryffindor," answered the other child.

"Your common room is on the fifth floor," the prefect girl said, pointing to the nearest staircase. "Behind the portrait of the Fat Lady in a pink dress."

The two thanked her and asked if she was in their house. She laughed.

"Far from," she replied. "I'm in Slytherin," she hissed out, trying to sound evil.

The two first years had clearly heard the horror stories about Slytherins, because they immediately ran off toward the stairs she had pointed out earlier. She laughed again. Scaring younger students was one of the few things that got her through school without going mad. She watched the two kids run like mad up to their common room. Someone behind her let out a soft, deep chuckle. She whipped around, her wand drawn and ready to hex anyone who was a threat. She relaxed a bit as she realized who was behind her.

The dark, greasy-haired potions master and her Head of House was leaning against the doorway of his office, shaking his head in amusement.

"Sev... err... Father, you startled me," she said, a certain uneasiness settling over the area.

"I can see that," he said, raising a dark eyebrow at her still raised wand.

"Sorry," she said, lowering her wand, "Never know if it's Bellatrix on Polyjuice Potion."

There was a female cackle behind them. The prefect and the potions master turned. They knew that cackle well. They were looking upon a short, slender witch, with long, straight, blonde hair and pale blue eyes. There was a slight glow to her skin in the dim torchlight.

"Speak of the devil," muttered the prefect.

The woman smirked. "Severus, looking a bit shocked, aren't we?" she sneered.

"Only at seeing you down here," he spat.

"Yes, aren't your chambers up on the third floor?" the prefect added in.

The blonde witch glared at the prefect. "No one asked you, little know-it-all slut," she spat.

The prefect remained unaffected by this statement, but her father clearly didn't care for such language being used in reference to his daughter.

"Watch it Bellatrix," Severus Snape growled, his black eyes fixed in a glare that promised death if given the opportunity.

"Se- Father," the prefect said softly. "Calm down. It's okay."

"No Raven, it's not okay," he said. "She is not going to treat you this way while she's here."

"Really? I think I just did.... Now now Severus let's not be threatening. You know what the master said."

Snape lowered his wand reluctantly and swept Raven into his office without another word to Bellatrix, closing the door in her face.

"What is she doing here?" Raven asked angrily.

"It's the Dark Lord's orders," Snape said.

Raven sighed. "... Never get told anything," she muttered.

"It was a recent order and y-"

"I know that I've not yet earned the Dark Lord's trust like the others have," Raven finished. She had heard that speech many times before, since she was made a Death Eater the summer before her fourth year.

"Exactly, now off to your dormitory with you." He held the door for her and she reluctantly left the room.

Bellatrix was standing outside the door. As Raven left, she entered, closing the door behind her. This was much to Raven's distaste. She had never trusted Bellatrix. She gently pressed her ear to the door.

"What's with your sudden protectiveness over her" Bellatrix sneered. "Getting a soft spot for the little slut?"

"She's not a slut," Snape growled.

"Oh come on Severus even she knows that she is," she said. "You can see it in her eyes."

Raven sank down against the hard, cold, stone wall beside the door. She only half listened after that.

Severus continued to scowl at his fellow Death Eater and now fellow professor, though how she had managed to pass herself off as a professor still eluded him.

"What do you want anyway?" he asked in irritation.

"The Dark Lord has orders for the... girl."

"And they are?"

"I said 'for the girl, not you...."Bellatrix sneered. "I'll give them to her after class, tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "Then remove yourself from my office...."

Bellatrix turned with a huff and stormed out of the office, not noticing Raven sitting beside the door.

Severus watch Bellatrix leave. He started back into his office but caught the familiar scent of Black Amethyst perfume. He turned to see Raven sitting against the wall.

"Raven," he murmured. "Why aren't you in bed? As your Head of House, I-" He stopped. What stopped him, he didn't know at first, then he noticed that Raven's bright green eyes had gone glassy with tears. He pulled her small body into his arms and brought her through his office and then through another door into his personal chambers. He sat her down on the sofa in the small sitting room.

"Raven," he said in a gentle tone that he reserved for only her. "What's wrong child?"

"I... you really th-think I'm…. I-I'm a….." Tears were running down her cheeks now.

"A what, Raven?... shh… it's okay…." He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Y-you think I-I'm a slut too, d-d-don't you?!?" she stammered through tears.

Severus sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "No, Raven I don't."

"But Bellatrix said th-"

"I don't care what Bellatrix said," he told her, trying to keep his anger at Bellatrix from being noticeable in his tone. "No matter what happened this summer, it wasn't your fault…. I love you, my child…."

"I love you too, Sev- Father…" she replied, sleepiness creeping into her tone. Her eyelids were getting heavy. She yawned.

Severus swallowed hard and set her on her feet. He felt a familiar tension make its way into his body as he looked at her. "O-off to bed with you now," he said, turning away.

Raven nodded and sighed. "Goodnight," she said softly, leaving the small flat that covered a small section of the dungeons.

"Veritaserum," she muttered as she reached the stone door of the Slytherin common room. The door opened to a nearly empty common room.

The fifth year girls' dormitory was quiet. Everyone was already in bed. She laid down on the soft green and silver bedding, suddenly too tired to change out of her robes…

Morning came too quickly and with morning came the noise and bustle of four fifteen year old girls trying to get ready for their first day of classes all at once. One girl, Millicent Bulstrode, went over to Raven, who was still in bed.

"Raven wake up!" she yelled.

Raven sat up with a start. "WHA-?!"

"A little early in the year for late night study sessions, isn't it, Raven?" Pansy Parkinson, a short haired, pure blood girl, commented.

"If you must know, I was attending to my duties as a prefect," she mumbled, pulling on a set of clean robes. "Stupid first years... can't grasp the concept of following a prefect from their own house.... A couple of Gryffindors got lost by the potions classroom, so I had to show them up to their common room."

"Bloody first years," Millicent muttered.

"Yep, I'm glad that I don't have to put up with them.... Too bad for you, Raven," Pansy said with a snide smile.

Raven picked up her school bag and left the dormitory without another word. She skipped breakfast. She didn't feel hungry, just tired, very tired.

She went straight up to her first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The old classroom was emptier than it had been the year before. Their previous Professor had kept all sorts of creatures in the classroom: spiders, scorpions, a redcap and even a boggart. It was empty of such things now. There were only desks, a blackboard and a sneering Bellatrix sitting at the teacher's desk. No one in the school knew who Bellatrix was, of course, except Raven and her father.

Raven took the seat she always sat in: center front table, right hand seat.

_Brat_, Bellatrix thought to herself. _Probably doesn't know a thing about defensive magic or the dark arts._

_But then again, neither do you,_ said a voice in her head.

_Oh shut up!_

She looked up as more students came in and forced a smile. "Good morning, class, I am Miss Fray" she said in the light voice that matched her Polyjuice Potion induced form. "Sit down."

She waved her wand and "The Unforgivable Curses" appeared on the blackboard behind her.

"Alright, what do you all know about the Unforgivable Curses?" she asked the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Only Raven and Hermione raised their hands. Just to spite the little know-it-all that she knew Raven to be, she called on Hermione.

"Well Professor, there are three Unforgivable Curses: the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperious Curse and the Killing Curse, each with its own dangerous and/or painful effects," Hermione said studiously.

Bellatrix nodded. "Anyone know anything else about them?" she asked. No one but Raven raised their hand this time. "Very well," Bellatrix said. "Miss Snape?"

"Well," Raven began. "As Miss Granger said, there are three Unforgivable Curses, the Imperious curse, the Cruciatus curse and the Killing curse. The Imperious curse is used to control another's actions. When under it, one feels a sense of peace and most of the time knows nothing of their actions. The incantation is '_imperio._' It takes a great amount of mental and physical strength to resist the Imperious curse."

Raven paused to take a breath and to allow her classmates to finish writing down what she had said.

"The Cruciatus curse,also called the 'torture curse,' does just as its name implies. It causes intense, agonizing pain to overcome the victim's body. The pain can drive one mad, just as it did to two Aurors just after the First Wizarding War at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior."

Neville Longbottom visibly flinched at the mention of his parents' fate.

"The incantation is '_crucio.'_" Raven paused again. "The Killing Curse is pretty much self explanatory. It kills without leaving any trace. No counter-curse exists to stop the Killing Curse, but the green bolt it produces can be dodged. The incantation is '_Avada Kedavra.'_

"These curses were deemed 'unforgivable' in the year 1717, but during the First Wizarding War, Aurors were permitted to use them. These curses were and still are employed by dark witches and wizards, such as the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Should I ask how you know all this, Miss Snape?" Bellatrix asked, a bit of amazement in her tone. This girl knew more about the curses than she did and possibly more than the Dark Lord himself.

Raven smiled. "Research," she said. _And experience, but not even Severus knows about all of that. "_And of course everyone knows that use of these curses on another human being will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban."

Bellatrix nodded. "Okay, well, for homework, I want 30 inches of parchment on a hex of your choice. I want the history and multiple scenarios in which it could be useful."

The bell rang and students began to leave. Bellatrix pulled Raven aside. "Next break, get yourself to your father's office," she whispered.

Raven nodded and left the room.

Someone entered Severus' office. He was sitting at his desk grading more summer essays. T,T,T,O,T,D,A,T,O. The last O was Raven's. _God... she's brilliant..._ He looked up.

"Yes Bellatrix?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Raven has orders, you were requested to be present," Bellatrix replied.

"Very well...."

"She'll be along in a moment, she went for her books for her next classes."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the heavy, wooden doors. Severus opened it and Raven stepped in, repositioning her clearly heavy school bag on her shoulder. It was packed with various school books as well as books for personal reading. The door closed.

Bellatrix turned to Severus and Raven. "Well, Raven, the master has sent orders for you," she said.

Raven went wide eyed. The Dark Lord had orders for her- the one she figured the Dark Lord would never give individual orders.

"And these orders are?" Raven asked both intrigued and nervous.

"The Dark Lord wishes for you to end our biggest annoyance," Bellatrix said through gritted teeth. "You are to kill Harry Potter."

Bellatrix was not happy that his weak little brat was getting the job she had dreamed of being assigned for years. She looked at Raven. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this, because she had a look of pure astonishment on her face. There was a hint of excitement in her voice when she spoke.

"Th-the Dark Lord is trusting **me** to kill Potter?"

Severus watched the emotions playing across Raven's face. He saw interest, wonder, confusion and fear, but the thing that disturbed him was the excitement he saw glittering in those green eyes of hers that he loved so much.

_Great... she's excited about killing her half brother.... I've got to-_ His thought were interrupted by the sound of his name. Bellatrix apparently had orders for him as well.

"Severus," she said. "You and I are to make sure Raven completes her job. If she can't, then we have to."

He nodded and glanced again at Raven. She didn't look too happy that Bellatrix was implying that she couldn't do it. Bellatrix ignored her and left the office.

The two looked at one another. Severus felt that familiar tension over take him. Raven felt that familiar warmth flush her cheeks and begin to spread through her body. She took a step forward.

Severus took a deep breath and turned away. Perhaps if he couldn't see her she wouldn't affect him so.... "Off with you now," he said. It took all his strength to keep his voice stable.

He heard a soft sight and the door to his office opened. The click of the lock seemed to echo off of the stone walls of the office.

He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands.

_She's you daughter, _he scolded himself. _You can't feel this way about her! _

"Damn it," he muttered. "I swore that I'd kill the first guy that tried to touch her.... Now what?"

He looked back down at the summer homework he had to grade: fourth years.. T, T, T, D, D, O, T... _Damn this lot is pathetic...._


End file.
